Minecraft Survivor: Roraima
Minecraft Survivor: Roraima, '''also known as '''Minecraft Survivor: Roraima - The Mesa Outback, is the second season of Minecraft Survivor. It premiered on June 21, 2017. Production This season of Minecraft Survivor had 14 cast members unlike in Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood, so the two tribes were divided evenly into seven. The game lasted 30 days, but if a contestant had leave for an emergency, the game would continue on and Tribal Council would not take place. Additionally, this marks the first season to feature recorded conversations between castaways. The production crew was made of: EliteChris35 - Presenter KillerKilp - Co-Presenter & Camera-Man DizzyPunchJustin - Casting Director AussieRosalina - Challenge Director & Builder Twists/Changes *'Immediate Individual Immunity Necklaces': As a callback to Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood, castaways had an opportunity to fight for individual immunity at their tribe's first Tribal Council during the Day 1 challenge. However, they would have to sacrifice helping the tribe in the reward challenge by taking a different path to claim the necklaces. There was only 1 necklace per tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Their purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. There will be two hidden immunity idols hidden at each camp for players to find before the merge. A real idol will be hidden at the merge camp this season unlike Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood, where a fake was hidden instead. *'Visitation Ticket': The tribe that possesses this advantage can send over 2 of their tribe members to the losing tribe's camp and Tribal Council upon the former's next immunity challenge win. *'Joint Tribal Council': As part of the Visitation Ticket reward, the 2 tribe members that went with to the losing tribe's Tribal Council would vote as a group to vote one person from the losing tribe out. Castaways Season Summary At the marooning, Piedra won the first reward challenge of the season, giving them an advantage in the Day 3 immunity challenge that led to their tribal immunity win. In addition, Walker and Jervy opted for individual immunities at their first Tribal Councils. Meanwhile, Vision found the Arcilla camp’s hidden immunity idol on Day 2, but no one knew that until he stood up at Tribal Council. This shifted the majority to vote Thomas instead of Vision, since he messed up in the challenge earlier. On Day 5, Alex quit the game. The third challenge was a reward challenge that rewarded the winning tribe with the Visitation Ticket advantage which Piedra won, once again. Piedra also won an idol clue, which Echo used to find the Piedra camp hidden immunity idol. However, Piedra finally lost their first challenge on Day 8, sending them to the second Tribal Council.In a 4-2 vote, Shay was voted out over Caleb because Ben flipped who would be his long-term partner, Echo. Ironically, it was Ben who forced Echo to play his idol the tribal as well. On Day 10, Piedra lost the immunity challenge once again. With Walker on the bottom of Piedra, Nifty and Caleb tried to use him for their own plans. By pressuring Walker to go with his blindside plan instead of comforting him, Nifty unintentionally led Walker to vote himself out in a 3-2 vote. On Day 11, the tribes came together to be faked out by a potential merge. Instead, the tribes swapped players for the first time ever. Original Piedra found themselves outnumbered on each new tribe, 3-2. Arcilla tribe lost the immunity challenge as new tribes, which meant Piedra could finally use the Visitation Ticket reward. Piedra sent Jacal and Nifty to go with Arcilla to camp and Tribal. Although Ben and Echo were left to fend for themselves,Jerry flipped on his old tribe to split up Vision and Jervy. This voteoff was further sealed when it was revealed Jacal and Nifty were allowed to vote at this Tribal Council, making it a Joint Tribal Council. Jervy became the first jury member, 5-2. On Day 14, the tribes came together again for the actual merge. Allranks found the immunity idol on Day 15. Because word spread that Nifty wanted Echo out at the start of merge, Nifty and anyone closely aligned to him were alienated by the many people who wanted Echo in the game. Caleb won the first individual immunity, and gained leverage by switching the vote from Nifty to Jacal when Echo asked Caleb to join is five alliance. Jacal's final hope of pulling a big move by blindsiding Allranks to entice Echo into working with him diminished when Nifty stood up at Tribal, and announced, "I want to vote out Echo". Jacal was voted out, 5-3-1. On Day 17, Espowyes participated in a King of the Hill reward challenge. Allranks, Chris, Jerry, and Vision won, giving them the opportunity to look for idol clues at Reward Isle. This didn't really matter because Allranks already found the idol, but drama ensued when Vision acted shady by trying to keep the clues to himself initially at Reward Isle. Chris called Vision out for "having the idol" at the Day 19 immunity challenge, and Vision fought back with his own words. Allranks won the individual immunity, and two rivalries soon panned out: Echo and Nifty, and Chris and Vision. Echo and Chris became the targets due to these colliding rivalries, but Echo was finally taken on Nifty's third campaign, 5-2-1. On Day 21, Allranks won his second individual immunity in a row. Since Nifty was thought to be the next big threat with his "persuasiveness" factor, Nifty was knocked out 5-2. On Day 23, Jerry won immunity, snapping Allranks' individual immunity streak of 2. Allranks became really comfortable with his alliance of Caleb and Chris that he didn't play his hidden immunity idol at the Final 6 Tribal Council. Because of this, Jerry and Caleb were able to pull off a blindside by tying the vote 2-2-2, and then sent Allranks home in the revote: 3-0. Episode Guide Key: *RC = Reward Challenge *IC = Immunity Challenge Voting History Trivia *This season of Minecraft Survivor is similar to the U.S. version of Survivor: **It is like Survivor: Australia because they are both the second seasons of their respective series and each location have plateaus and many areas of red sand. *This season features the first instance of a tie vote. *The pre-merge tribe names "Arcilla" and "Piedra" come from the Spanish-derived words relating to the earth. **Arcilla is the Spanish word for "clay". **Piedra is the Spanish word for "stone". **Espowyes is the Native American word for "light/hope on the mountain".